


【1929】学长攻略计划

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 学长攻略计划第一条：在真正出现在暗恋对象面前，先接近潜在情敌。
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【1929】学长攻略计划

**Author's Note:**

> 打着1929旗号的all 19罢了，人人都爱Julian

学长攻略计划第一条：在真正出现在暗恋对象面前，先接近潜在情敌。

“Julian，下午要一起去练乒乓球吗？”体育课后莱诺和布兰特面对面坐在食堂里吃午饭，他们曾是高中同学，但是专业学院差得很远，平日里的交集也不算多。只是新学期在体育课选课时布兰特完全忘记了这码事，等他被好心的室友提醒以后才发现热门课程早就满了，无奈之下他只能选了他完全不会打的兵乓球。在课程开始的第一天，他发现莱诺也选了那门课。

“你也是和我一样无奈之下才选的这门课吗？我们做搭档好不好？Bernd我和你说，我根本不会打，就连球拍还是我前几天从eBay上买的。”布兰特躲在球拍后面和莱诺嘀嘀咕咕。

然后他就在分组练习里被莱诺虐了个爽。“忘了说了Julian，我小时候就对乒乓球很感兴趣，不过我打得马马虎虎吧。”莱诺嘴角的笑意让布兰特气得龇牙咧嘴。

“期末成绩按组合打分。”老师的话音刚落，想要逃跑的莱诺就被布兰特一把抱住，“不行啊Bernd，你不能抛弃我，咱俩一组说定了！”

“谁跟你说定了！撒开听着没！”

“不了，Bernd，我们学院足球队有友谊赛，而且今天Marco也要来，七个月了他终于要回到赛场上了，Marco他绝对是咱们学校最优秀的球员。”布兰特吞咽了一口土豆，摇了摇头。

“那好吧，我们下次再约。”

“学长原来你也在啊。”虽然布兰特没时间但莱诺还是在下午带着球拍来到了乒乓球馆，万一老师在考试的时候看到了自己技术的精湛而多给自己打几分呢。开玩笑啦，我不多加练习怎么帮得了Julian呢。怀揣着这样的想法莱诺试图在球馆内寻找和自己一样落单的同学，却被人轻轻拍了下肩膀。

“诶，凯。你也要打球吗？”凯和莱诺因为学院足球队相识，莱诺还记得当时球队纳新还是本德兄弟俩拉哈弗茨入伙的。

“算是吧，第四节有课，想着上课前打一把。学长要来一场吗？”哈弗茨说着晃了晃自己手中的球拍。

“好啊。”莱诺站在了球桌前。

一局过后，“你打得很好嘛，每次体育课上和我的搭档打球都好累，我感觉我们一节课都只是在捡球和发球。”莱诺向凯倒着苦水，“但是我也不能抛弃他，课后还要陪他练球。”

“学长没时间的话或许我可以陪那位学长练球。反正我的课应该没有学长的满。”哈弗茨拧开一瓶矿泉水仰头喝了一口说道。

“好啊，虽然这样会很麻烦你。”莱诺想了想还是觉得挺不好意思。

“不会的，我喜欢。”

走在回寝室的路上莱诺才反应过来似乎哪里不太对，自始至终我也没提过我的搭档和我同级，是男是女啊，怎么凯上来就叫学长？难道这就是书中所说的刻板印象？教授诚不欺我。

在训练场旁见到穿着队服的罗伊斯，布兰特扑过去给了他一个拥抱，“一个暑假没见，Marco，我真开心看到你完全康复，你能回来真的太好了。”

罗伊斯有点无奈地笑了笑，在一众队友之间被自己的小学弟抱着不撒手还有点不好意思，“好了好了，我这不是回来了吗。我们今年一定能拿到校足球赛的冠军。”

不知道是不是因为自己阔别球场时间太久，以至于今天比赛时还不太适应，罗伊斯总觉得有什么人一直在盯着自己看。转念一想也挺正常，自己自打上次受伤已经过了大半年，今天不乏有一些关心自己的同学前来观战。

这场友谊赛最终以2：1结束，罗伊斯凭借布兰特送上的助攻进了一球。赛后作为球队队长的罗伊斯提议晚餐大家一起去校门口的餐厅聚一聚，这场胜利也算是为新学期开了个好头。

“Marco我恐怕去不了了，Timo说他妈妈给他寄了一些吃的过来，有我的份，让我晚上过去拿。”布兰特一边用手机和维尔纳聊天，一边向罗伊斯告假。罗伊斯自然也不会拦着他，便拉着皮什切克和胡梅尔斯他们往校门口走去。

等罗伊斯一行人在他们足球队经常聚餐的那家牛排馆子坐下时，罗伊斯又感受到了莫名的被注视感。环顾了一周，发现店里的客人大都是学校的学生。

“怎么了？”皮什切克见状问他。

“没什么，就是觉得怪怪的。”罗伊斯摸了摸自己的肩膀，撇了撇嘴。

“Timo对Julian可真好，连妈妈寄的吃的都会分给Julian。”胡梅尔斯切着牛排也不忘八卦一番自己的小学弟。

“他们认识很多年了，应该说是Timo的妈妈本身就准备Timo和Julian两个人的份。说起来我又有点怀念妈妈做的土豆炖牛肉了。”罗伊斯叹了口气，现在大三课程没有那么密集，或许下个周末可以回家。

沃尔夫接过话来，“这也正常，再说大家都挺喜欢Julian的。”

“是啊，谁会不喜欢那个金发小崽子呢，不过听说他是母胎solo，这不科学，真的。”胡梅尔斯评价道。

希茨不着痕迹地翻了个白眼，“好了，Mats你可真的太八卦了。我们都知道你女朋友很漂亮，不要借机炫耀了。”

“我才没有！”

待罗伊斯一行人离开餐厅，外面的天已经黑透了。哈弗茨擦去了嘴角的胡椒汁，摁亮了手机屏幕，在备忘录上敲敲打打了一阵才离开。三月份中旬的德国还冷得很，他在路上不由得拢紧了自己的大衣。春天应该很快就要到了吧，哈弗茨看着自己呼出的白气不由得想到。

维尔纳把妈妈寄来的香肠和姜饼拿给布兰特的时候有些无奈地笑了笑，“你看看，这些都是妈妈指名道姓要我给你的，你快成我们家的儿子了。”

布兰特不客气地一屁股坐在维尔纳的椅子上，“你要是这么说的话，我妈妈也早就把你当成了她的第四个儿子。再说了，我今晚可是推了球队的聚餐来找你玩的，那可是我偶像出现的聚餐啊。”

维尔纳嫌弃地给了布兰特一下，“你确定你现在不是你偶像最大的黑粉头子？”

“再见吧，我们的友情到此结束了。”布兰特说着提着袋子推开寝室门就离开。

维尔纳不慌不忙地走到门口，“咳咳，你不得请我吃个晚饭就当是对我妈妈他最亲爱的儿子的谢礼啊？”

布兰特站在走廊上头也不回地说道，“要吃饭就抓紧穿上外套滚出来啊，我先声明，就食堂，外面那么冷我才不要走远。”

维尔纳裹上羽绒服追了上去，“切，我看你根本就是不想去聚餐才来拉我当挡箭牌吧。脂肪不少还挺怕冷。”

“提莫•维尔纳！”

布兰特回到寝室时他的其他两个室友也已经回来了。本来他们也是四人寝，但是魏格尔被交换到了里斯本，要明年才能回来，现在就剩布兰特、詹和阿坎吉了。

“Timo又给你送吃的了？”阿坎吉看见布兰特拎着两个袋子进门凑上来问道。

“这个是给你和Emire的，不用谢他，谢我就可以。”

“我怎么有一种你被圈养投喂的感觉。”阿坎吉接过布兰特给的香肠放到了桌子上。

布兰特闻言就想抢了夺去，“那你就是宠物的宠物。”

“如果我是你的女朋友，我一定会吃Timo的醋的，不过也有可能是男朋友。”阿坎吉隔着桌子嘴欠，一副反正你也打不着我的样子。

“需要去提醒你一下你既没有漂亮女朋友也没有贴心发小的事实吗？你就不能学学Emire，安静一点，那绝对会大幅度提升你的颜值。”

“你们俩啊，一天不拌嘴就难受。”詹合上手里的记事本无奈地说道。

“听说了吗？这次教练征召了一个大一新生。”格雷茨卡凑到维尔纳的身边谈论着这次校队名单的变化。

“好像也是个前腰，正好可以顶替Julian的伤缺。我记得好像就是Bernd他们学院的。”维尔纳看见远处走来的莱诺挥了挥手臂算是打了招呼，“应该就是莱诺身后那个高高瘦瘦的。”

“话说回来，Julian怎么会被哈兰德揍了呢？虽然他看上去一身腱子肉不是什么善茬，但是Julian在他们学院不是人缘很好吗？”格雷茨卡摸着下巴细细回忆着这几天听到的传闻。

维尔纳不可置信地看向格雷茨卡，“什么啊？谁和你说Julian被哈兰德揍了的啊？我听到的版本明明就是他喊哈兰德监督他减肥，结果Julian饿极了想偷偷吃零食被哈兰德发现要抢过来，结果不小心怼在了他的眼睛上。”

“什么？我听到的版本是他帮Marco搬器材结果自己摔了一跤。”走过来的莱诺也加入了这个话题。“顺便说一句，这是凯•哈弗茨，一个非常优秀的小伙子。”

让我们把时间转向四天前。

“我看你就是在为难我。你为什么不去找Marco？”布兰特坐在图书馆旁边的咖啡厅里压低声音恶狠狠地对哈兰德说道。

“Marco现在太忙了，有的时候在学校里都找不到他。”哈兰德义正言辞地回答道。

“那我就很闲吗？谁不知道你是一个学霸，我成绩只是中上而已，你怎么好意思让我给你补习，我没挂科就不错了。说吧，这是不是你和Jadon联合起来耍我，你们最好没带上Gio。”

布兰特对于数学真的不擅长，偏偏这又是他的必修课，全校大概只有艺术学院、文学院和法学院没有高数的期中考试。面对哈兰德的补习要求，布兰特甚至有点恼火，在学弟面前的形象还是要维持一下的。

“那我们可以一起复习，再怎么说你也比我多学了一年的知识，我相信你。或许我和Jadon还可以给你讲题。那明天早上我在图书馆等你，必须要来哦。”说着哈兰德就光速离开了咖啡厅，留布兰特一个人在那里懊恼。

哈兰德一直知道布兰特的数学成绩不怎么样，说是他要布兰特帮他补习，其实是他想借这个由头帮布兰特补习。为了作为学长的自尊心，哈兰德也算做足了全套的戏。

哈兰德早早地来到了图书馆选好了座位，告知了布兰特他的位置，担心他起太早会困还给他带了咖啡。

可是哈兰德等到了九点多才看到一个带着棒球帽和墨镜的人坐在了他的对面。“不好意思同学，这里有人了。”

“是我。”布兰特的声音听上去倒是和往常一样。

哈兰德见状伸手想去摘他的墨镜，却被他躲开了。“拜托，这是图书馆，你看谁戴墨镜复习的。”

布兰特深呼了一口气，“听着，我知道这是图书馆，所以别太惊讶。”说着摘下了自己的帽子和墨镜。

看着布兰特太阳穴上的擦伤和熊猫如出一辙的黑眼圈，哈兰德的惊呼差点没压住，“你这是被谁揍了？我叫上球队的同学们帮你打回来。”

布兰特叹了口气又重新戴上了帽子，“好吧事实上是，我早上起来出门急，撞在寝室的柜子上了。拜托，别说出去，这个理由太丢脸了。”

“知道隐藏一头鹿最好的方式是什么吗？”被哈兰德叫到图书馆楼梯间角落里的罗伊斯问他俩。

两个人齐刷刷地摇了摇头。

“把它藏进鹿群里。”

“所以？”布兰特满头问号，这和我的脸有什么关系吗。

“编点别的理由说出去，听上去有点奇怪但细想却很合理的那种。别担心，交给我们了。”罗伊斯拍了拍布兰特的肩膀，“好了，那我也去复习了，你俩继续吧。”走之前还给哈兰德抛了个wink，看得布兰特不明就里。

“所以！现在！全学校的人都知道了那些奇奇怪怪的我的受伤原因！”布兰特冲参加了校队训练的詹喊道。

“只是校队的一部分人知道而已，过几天大家就忘了。就是有些人不知道给你编排出了几角恋了。”詹强忍住笑意，别的不说，布兰特现在这样真挺滑稽的。

“问题是！我单身二十几年了！这很影响我谈恋爱好吗！”

桑乔到图书馆茶水间泡咖啡时遇到了哈兰德，“Julian都考完了你还来图书馆啊？”

“你不也是。”哈兰德挑眉一脸玩味地看向桑乔。

“害，这一周天天来图书馆复习我都习惯了。不管怎么说，能帮到Julian一点是一点，这样以后万一请假训练，院长也好批假。”

“谁说不是呢。”哈兰德和桑乔并肩离开了茶水间，全然没有注意到旁边的哈弗茨心情大好地对往咖啡里多加了一包糖。

布兰特是快走到乒乓球馆时才收到莱诺的短信，“Julian我明天要交一篇论文，一会不能陪你练球了。不过我一个学弟刚好有时间，你可以和他打。”布兰特把手机放回口袋，心里暗骂了几句莱诺的不靠谱。

“你好，布兰特学长。我是凯•哈弗茨。”

后来的后来，布兰特很偶然在家里看到了一个很旧的笔记本，打开发现第一页写着追学长攻略计划。“这么中二的东西是你的吗，凯？”

在厨房听到声音的哈弗茨应道，“什么？”然后就看到布兰特拿着他那本多年以前的宝贝，眼神飘忽有些不好意思地说道，“事实上它的确帮我追到了你。”

“我竟然从来没感受到你有追我，我们不是顺其自然地在一起了吗？！等一下，等等，埃姆雷•詹著？！”

“额，其实我早在初中我就认识了Emire，我没想到他能成为你的室友。在我意识到我喜欢你以后，他只是给了我一些建议而已。有话好好说，别动手！”

说着哈弗茨满屋子跑躲避着布兰特的袭击，脑子里却想到了高中时本德兄弟带他去他们的大学参观，第一次见到在树荫下靠着大树看书的布兰特。秋风吹动了哈弗茨的发丝，搞得他觉得脖子痒痒的，心也是。


End file.
